


Things You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

by yamsfreckles



Series: Things You Said (drabbles) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 17: Things you said that I wish you hadn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

“I’m no good for this team and I’m definitely no good for you.”

They were fine. Things had almost gone back to the way they had been before Asahi had said those words; before he had quit the team. The laughter was almost as light and the atmosphere almost as carefree. Things were almost not tense between them. Almost.

No matter how hard Nishinoya tried, his mind kept coming back to those words. It was a heat of the moment thing and he knew that Asahi had never meant to say them, but they still stung like fresh paper cuts, slicing slowly into his heart. “No good for you”. 

Did Asahi really believe that? Did he really believe that he wasn’t the best thing that had ever happened to Nishinoya? How could he believe something so ridiculous, as if Noya didn’t tell him every day how much he was needed, both by him and the team?

He clenched the collar of his shirt in his hands and shook his head. Those words played over and over in his head, like a mantra, reminding him that he was failing as a boyfriend to have Asahi believe those words were true.

The air was almost light and Nishinoya was almost strong. He almost didn’t cry. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
